


Don't Poke Me

by feather_aesthetic



Series: Terrible stories I wrote when I was 12 but figured I'd dump on here anyway [3]
Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: F/F, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_aesthetic/pseuds/feather_aesthetic
Summary: The fairy friends are hanging out, and a few well-placed pokes leads to an interesting discovery about Vidia.





	Don't Poke Me

Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridesca, Zarina, and Vidia were hanging out together in a secluded glade, sitting in a ring.

"And so the river told me why it was grumpy! Guess why!" They all took turns except Vidia, who simply rolled her eyes. Silverdew told them why the river was so grumpy, which sent them all into fits of laughter, except, of course, for Vidia, who rolled her eyes again and groaned. Silverdew glared playfully and poked her in the stomach.

"It's a joke, silly. You're supposed to laugh!" The corners of Vidia's mouth twitched up and she slapped a hand over her mouth both to cover the smile and to choke the giggle rising in her mouth.

"Don't poke me." she said, voice muffled by her hand.

"And why not?" Silverdew asked, hands on her hips. Vidia took her hand away from her mouth.

"It's annoying." she said.

"Oh, good." the water fairy said, and began poking Vidia once more. Vidia calmed her breathing and stared off into the distance, trying not to smile. Zarina saw what was wrong with Vidia.

"Silverdew, don't poke her. Do you want me to poke you?" Silverdew stopped immediately.

"NO!" They all laughed except Vidia, humorless as always. She shot Zarina a look that clearly said: Thanks, now keep quiet. Zarina winked at Vidia, who lay back in the grass. So she did not see a silently giggling Zarina whisper to Silvermist, who gasped and whispered to Rosetta, whose face became slightly shocked and whispered to Fawn, who covered her smile with a hand and whispered to Tinker Bell, who did all of these things at once. They huddled in a circle and whispered to each other, while Vidia, still enjoying the sunshine, though she would never admit it, did not notice. They crept up and then sat on either side of her, three on one side and two on the other. 

"You're so grumpy, Vidia. How come?" Silverdew asked innocently. Vidia reluctantly opened her eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight.  
"I'm not grumpy!" she said grumpily.

"Oh, really? Then how come you never laugh at jokes?" Vidia sighed.

"I don't laugh at jokes because they're not funny."

"Well, why not?"

"I don't know!"

"Come to think of it, Vidia," Tinker Bell joined in, "I don't think I've ever seen you laugh at all!"

"I don't like laughing. And besides, nothing is ever funny anyway." Silverdew poked her in the stomach.

"Was that funny?" She poked her again. "Or that? Or that?"

"Quit it, Silverdew." One by one, the other four joined in, poking Vidia's stomach and sides. It took Vidia five seconds to crack.

"St-stop it!" she giggled, squirming under their fingers.

"Why are you laughing, Vidia? I thought you never laughed! Nothing is ever funny, anyway!" They started tickling her for real, wiggling their fingers in her sides and stomach. She broke out into a laugh, writhing around beneath them until they restrained her, Fawn sitting on her feet and Tinker Bell sitting on her arms. With a sudden suspicion, Fawn pulled off Vidia's boots and started tickling her feet. Vidia shrieked, then turned limp and laughed hysterically.

"Ack! Stop it, please!" she cried.

"Only if you agree to laugh more often!"

"Okay, okay," she gasped, "anything you say, just stop!" They stopped and got off her, and she curled into a ball, still giggling softly.


End file.
